


Tony and Darcy Make a Porno

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy seizes Tony's arm, a wicked grin on her face. “We could do that, you know.”</p><p>“Make a porno?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Darcy enthuses. “The real Avengers porno.”</p><p>Basically what the title says. Just a bit of silly fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22065178#t22065178) at the kinkmeme.
> 
> After watching a bunch of Porno movies based on themselves, Tony manages to convince the other Avengers that, "We can do it so much better than those actors."
> 
> the other are wary, but then it turns out that yes, they CAN do it better.

Later, when Pepper asks what the hell he was thinking, Tony will say that it was all Darcy’s idea. And really, it is her fault. 

Darcy comes in to the Tower, unannounced and uninvited, and Tony’s about to ask how she’s managed to get in again when she holds up a DVD case emblazoned with the title “Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Cocks.”

“Have you _seen_ this?” Darcy says, flapping the DVD case at his face.

“Uh. No?” He takes the case from her hand. “Watch busty sluts begging for a taste of their heroes’ cocks—”

He doesn’t get to finish reading that eloquent description, because Darcy grabs it back and starts tugging him toward the living room. 

That’s how he ends up watching a porno with Darcy.

The acting’s bad, the dialogue sucks, and there’s not much plot to it. Actors bearing a passing resemblance to Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Thor rescue moderately attractive women and are rewarded with sex. As far as pornos go, this one’s pretty much standard fare.

“They didn’t even include Natasha!” Darcy says, gesturing vigorously. “And it was boring. You guys would have way hotter sex.”

“It’s just a porno, Darcy,” Tony says. “I mean, if we actually made a porno, it would be way better, obviously.”

Darcy seizes his arm, a wicked grin on her face. “We could do that, you know.”

“Make a porno?”

“Yeah!” Darcy enthuses. “The real Avengers porno. You’re a big slut, so you’ll be great.”

“I’m not a big slut,” Tony protests. “I was with Pepper for months. And I haven’t been with anyone since…”

“Since she dumped your ass,” Darcy says.

It doesn’t sting, not really. He’d kind of known that his relationship with Pepper wouldn’t last. “Thanks, Darcy, you’re so sensitive.”

Darcy pats his shoulder. “Time heals all wounds. So are we going to do this or what?” She’s practically bouncing in her seat. 

His kneejerk reaction is yes, of course. But Tony’s been working on making good, responsible decisions as of late. He knows that Pepper will kill him if she finds out. They may not be together anymore, but she’s still around, still trying to stop him from screwing up his life. Plus she’s the CEO of Stark Industries, and Tony starring in a porno might not be great for the company’s public image. 

He can just imagine Fury’s reaction to an Avengers porno.

“You’ll never get the others to agree to it,” he says. 

“I take that as a challenge,” Darcy replies. “You in or not?”

“All right,” Tony says, “but we’ve got to keep this to ourselves. I don’t need Pepper or Fury finding out about this.” 

Darcy makes a high-pitched squealing sound and throws her arms around him. Her breasts press against him. 

“So,” he says, casually, “who am I going to have sex with?” He slides his hand down her back, to rest just above her ass.

Darcy gently removes his hand and moves away. “Not me. But don’t worry. I have plans for you.”

“What kind of plans?” he asks, warily. 

Darcy just grins. “You’ll see.”

\---------

Tony and Darcy agree that the first thing they need to do is get all the Avengers on board with the porno, but he’s surprised when Darcy greets him with the announcement that Natasha wants in. 

“How’d you manage that?” he asks.

Darcy gestures towards her own body. “With this,” she says. “She wants my bod.”

“She wants to have sex with you?” Tony asks, stunned.

“Yup,” Darcy says and crosses her arms, a smug look on her face. “That was her one stipulation: she gets to have sex with me.”

“Oh.” Tony takes a moment to process this. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good. And you’re into that?”

“Really hot redhead super spy? I’m totally into that.” Darcy settles down on the couch next Tony. “So we’ve got Natasha with me. I’m thinking we can do something with the Black Widow seducing the innocent lab assistant. That would be hot.”

Tony scoffs at the idea of Darcy being innocent, but yeah, that would be hot. “We should talk to Clint next,” he says. “I’m guessing he’ll be into this.”

Darcy nods. She’s produced a tablet from her messenger bag, and she’s taking notes. “Definitely. But I think before we approach anyone else, we’ve got to rough out how this is going down. Like, who’s going to be fucking who.”

“I thought we’d just hire some actresses,” Tony says.

Darcy gives him her best you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me look. “We’re not going to make another porno that’s just the Avengers having sex with random people.”

“So what, we’re going to recruit SHIELD members?”

“No,” Darcy says. “Thor will only have sex with Jane, so that’s set. As for you, I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“I highly doubt Pepper’s going to want to—”

“Not Pepper. Steve.” 

“What about Steve?”

Darcy raises her eyebrow. “Really? You haven’t noticed?”

Tony turns up his hands. “I guess not.”

“There’s so much sexual tension between you two,” Darcy says. “When you’re arguing, it’s like, just kiss already. Also I noticed he checks out your ass. A lot.”

“Right, that’s not what’s going on here.” Yes, he and Steve argue, but there’s no sexual tension. Tony isn’t good at following orders, and Steve takes issue with that. They’ve been butting heads since day one. 

Darcy goes on like he hasn’t spoken. “So we’ve got to have the set-up involve you and him fighting, like you always do, and then he bends you over and fucks you. Simple, but it lets chemistry grow.”

“Let’s back up a step,” Tony says, feeling that this meeting is taking a turn he doesn’t like. “Here’s the thing. I don’t have sex with men. I’m not knocking it, but it’s not for me.”

“Oh come on, Tony,” Darcy says. “Are you really going to tell me that you’ve never been with a man?”

Well, no, he can’t say that. “That’s not the point,” Tony says. “I’m straight.”

“Heteroflexible?”

“That’s cute, but no.”

Darcy hums her disapproval. “I’m not giving up on this, just so you know. Now, Clint’s up for anything, I’m sure. Do you think he’d have sex with Bruce?”

“What is it with you and gay sex?”

Darcy shrugs. “I’m just working with what I got, which is a bunch of dudes.”

“No, you like it,” Tony says. 

“You sure seem to like the idea of me and Natasha fucking,” Darcy returns. “So maybe I do like it. Nothing wrong with that.”

Tony knows there’s a way to shut this down quickly. “All right. You’re convinced that we’re all secretly gay for each other?”

“I never said that,” Darcy says. “You and Steve definitely, but I just think it would be fun to watch Clint and Bruce fuck.”

“Whatever,” Tony says. “There’s an easy way to resolve this. We go to Steve next.”

Darcy frowns a little. “Just don’t be an ass about this, okay? He actually is into you.”

“Let’s go.”

\-----------

Tony’s expecting the embarrassed flush that rises in Steve’s cheeks when he and Darcy explain the concept to him. (Darcy throws in some pelvic thrusts to make the presentation more graphic.) What he’s not expecting is the anger that follows. 

“This isn’t funny,” Steve says, his whole body tense. If he were anyone else, Tony would be thinking that Steve was going to take a swing at him. 

But Steve’s not like that, and before Tony can say anything, Steve’s up and walking out of the room. 

Tony watches him leave, then turns to Darcy. “What was that about?”

Darcy sighs. “You’d better go talk to him. And remember: don’t be an ass.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tony mutters.

Tony quickly catches up with Steve, who just barely glances back at him. He still looks angry, but Tony can see a little hurt in his eyes.

“I understand if you don’t—” Steve hesitates, then clears his throat. “If you don’t feel that way about me, but you don’t have to mock me.”

Tony reaches out to turn Steve around to face him, but decides against it. Steve probably wouldn’t respond well to his touch right now. “It’s not like that,” he says. “This was all Darcy’s idea. I didn’t know.”

Steve glances back, but he still won’t turn around. 

“Look,” Tony says, walking around Steve so that he can talk to him face to face, “I’m sorry about this. I wasn’t trying to screw with you.”

Steve looks away for a moment before he finally makes eye contact with Tony. “You’re really making a porno?” His anger’s fading, a hint of amusement making it into his eyes.

“Darcy’s a terrible influence,” Tony says. 

This gets a small smile out of Steve. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Tony knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but return to Steve’s more than friendly interest in him. “Why didn’t I notice?”

Tony’s afraid that this is going to make Steve’s anger rise again, but Steve only gives a small shrug and looks down. “I tried to be subtle about it.”

“Do you really check out my ass all the time?”

Steve’s head snaps up. “What?”

“Darcy said you did,” Tony explains. “I think she might have been making that up, though.”

“No, I—I mean, sort of, but—”

“Don’t worry about it.” Feeling bold, Tony throws his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “It’s a very tempting ass.” Before Steve can respond to that, Tony says, “I didn’t even know you were into guys.”

“I’m not,” Steve says. He doesn’t move away from Tony. “It’s just you.”

“So you’re Tony-sexual.” Tony slides his arm off Steve, grinning. 

Steve gives him his least impressed look. “I’m not here to stroke your ego.”

Tony waggles his eyebrows. “That sounds suggestive.”

Steve’s trying not to smile, but he can’t quite hold it back. “Good luck with your dirty movie.” He moves to leave.

“The offer still stands,” Tony says, before he can think better of it. 

Steve looks at him, guarded.

“So just think about it.”

Steve gives him one last cautious look and then walks away.

“Huh,” Tony says to himself.

\-------

In between work for Stark Industries and work as a superhero, Tony makes good progress on the porno. He and Darcy get Clint on board. Clint makes a point to brag about his blow job skills, and how he can use those skills to get Bruce to agree to appear in the porno.

Tony’s a little dubious, but the next day, Bruce shows up in Tony’s workshop and, with an embarrassed little cough, says that he wants to do the porno.

Whatever it is Clint does so well with his mouth, it’s definitely going on film.

Thor finds the whole thing delightful. “What a fine idea!” he says. “The lady Darcy has informed me of the imposters and their poor attempts at sexual conquest. Surely it is our duty to right this grievous wrong done to us.”

Thor is confident that Jane will be into it, and later, when Tony’s talking to Darcy, she assures him that Jane will be okay with having sex on camera.

“Jane is ultimate proof of the phrase ‘lady on the streets, freak in the sheets,’” Darcy says. She refuses to elaborate.

Nothing really changes between Tony and Steve. They don’t speak of Steve’s attraction to Tony, though Tony slips up once, unfortunately when all the Avengers are gathered for one of those rare outings where they don’t have to save the world from the villain of the week.

Tony’s just said something he expects will shock Steve, but Steve just smiles and says, with pretended annoyance, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Without thinking, Tony replies, “Because you think I’m hot.”

Now Steve does look shocked, but no one else seems to notice. Clint snickers a little, but Natasha throws a death glare his way and he sobers immediately.

And that’s pretty much it, for a while. Then one Saturday afternoon, when he and Steve are playing Xbox, Steve asks how Tony’s dirty movie is going.

They haven’t talked about this either, so it’s a surprise that Steve brings it up. “It’s going good,” Tony says. “Darcy wrote up some dialogue for her scene with Natasha, so we’re going to start filming that next week.”

Steve pauses the game and turns to Tony. “Darcy has a scene with Natasha?”

Tony grins. “Yeah. You’re more than welcome to come watch.”

Predictably, Steve goes a little red. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m not buying this blushing virgin act of yours.”

“I’m not—”

“A virgin? I think everyone who lives in the Tower is well aware of that.” 

Now Steve’s completely red. “You—you heard?”

“I mean, it was pretty impressive, considering I was two floors away at the time,” Tony says. “And I didn’t skimp on the soundproofing when I built this place.”

“Oh God.” Steve covers his eyes with his hand. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I figured you wouldn’t really appreciate an attaboy from me.”

Steve moves his hand away to glare at Tony. 

Tony should shut up about this, but Tony can never shut up about anything, so he keeps pushing it. “It’s a shame you’re not doing the porno,” he says. “Clearly, you’ve got some talent.”

Tony can see that Steve’s shifting from mortification to that particular combination of exasperation and acceptance that he often expresses around Tony. But Tony’s never really noticed the affection in Steve’s eyes before. 

Steve’s turning to go back to the game, but Tony blurts out, “What would you do?”

Steve gives him a puzzled look, so Tony clarifies. “If you were in the porno. What would you do?”

“Tony,” Steve says, and he sounds like he’s preparing to give some speech about responsible sex or something, so Tony cuts him off.

“With me,” Tony says. “What would you do to me?” And okay, this is taking things a little far, but now Tony’s thinking about Steve with his ex-girlfriend, fucking her so hard that everyone in the Tower could hear the sounds she was making. 

Steve swallows, and Tony watches the movement of his throat. “I don’t think we should be talking about this,” he says, because he must feel it too, he must know that they’re coming to the edge of something.

“You think about me,” Tony says. He can picture it, Steve in bed, touching himself, thinking about touching Tony. “Oh God,” he groans, pressing his suddenly sweaty hands against his thighs. “Tell me what you think about.”

Steve’s closed his eyes, his head tipped back. “Yeah,” he says, softly, and then he opens his eyes. The raw desire Tony sees there makes his cock jump. “I think about pressing you down into the bed, think about—” He hesitates, and Tony thinks he might lose his mind if Steve stops this—but he goes on. “Think about you spreading your legs for me, so eager, so desperate for it.”

“Fuck.” Tony rubs himself through his jeans. “Where’d you learn to talk dirty?”

Steve shrugs a little, looking both embarrassed and pleased with himself. “Guess I’m just a natural.” He licks his lips, probably not trying to drive Tony crazy, but that brief flash of his pink tongue—fuck, why aren’t they kissing? 

Tony slides over to Steve, thinking he’s going to take the lead on this. But Steve surprises him, grabbing a fistful of Tony’s hair and pulling hard enough to make Tony gasp. Steve takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony hasn’t given much thought to what kissing Steve would be like, but he never would have imagined it would be like this. It’s not slow and sweet, but hot and dirty, with Steve’s tongue fucking into Tony’s mouth. 

Steve hauls Tony onto his lap, and if Steve weren’t currently sucking kisses down Tony’s throat, Tony would complain about being manhandled. Steve’s got his hands up the back of Tony’s shirt, and Tony’s just clinging to Steve, making broken sounds as Steve ravishes him. He’s trying to feel Steve up, trying to regain some control, but it’s like he’s teenager again, fumbling his way through his first sexual experience. 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” he gasps. He means to go on, because he’s becoming convinced that Steve’s working some sort of sexual voodoo on him, but then Steve unbuttons Tony’s jeans and gets his hand around Tony’s cock. 

There’s just the briefest pause, just the slightest flash of uncertainty across Steve’s face, before he starts stroking Tony. Tony braces his arm against the back of the couch, pressing his free hand against Steve’s erection. Tony is aware that he’s talking, mostly babbling about how Steve isn’t going to make him lose at sex, goddammit, Tony never loses at sex.

Steve sucks Tony’s earlobe into his mouth. “What the hell are you talking about?” he says into Tony’s ear. Then he groans, because Tony’s managed to get his hand down Steve’s pants. 

It’s an awkward position, and their arms keep bumping until Tony moves so he can straddle Steve’s lap. Steve captures Tony’s mouth under his own, and Tony forgets about winning at sex, forgets about anything beyond Steve’s mouth on his, Steve’s hand on his dick, his hand on Steve’s dick. 

It’s not long before Tony comes. Steve quickly follows, spilling hot and wet over Tony’s hand.

Jesus Christ. Tony’s going to have to change his position on sex with men, because he and Steve are going to be doing a lot more of this.

\------

“You don’t need to be here, Stark.”

In addition to being really good at sucking cock, Clint’s pretty handy with a camera, so he’s doing the camera work for the first scene of the porno. Bruce and Steve declined Tony’s invitation to watch Darcy and Natasha, and Clint preemptively kicked Thor out. It’s just him, Tony, Darcy, and Natasha in the lab.

“I’m the director, Clint,” Tony says. “Yeah, I need to be here.”

“I don’t think they’re going to need much direction,” Clint says, nodding toward Darcy and Natasha.

He’s got a point. The two are standing close together, talking quietly. Darcy smiles and looks down, biting her lip, and Natasha touches her arm. “Seriously, is everyone here gay?” Tony says.

“Open to experience,” Natasha says—purrs, really. Her eyes are still locked on Darcy, who’s now looking up at her like she’s the only other person in the world.

“Ready to go?” Clint asks.

“Yes,” Darcy says, forcefully. “I am so ready.”

Tony kind of doesn’t hear anything Darcy and Natasha say. He read the dialogue beforehand; it was pretty good, certainly better than anything said in a standard porno. Tony should be paying attention to what they’re saying, since he’s supposed to be the director, but Clint’s right. Natasha and Darcy have real chemistry. Their interaction is natural, and they don’t need his direction.

The right thing to do would be to leave. But even if Tony’s trying to work on being a better person, he’s not about to miss this. Tony can feel the sexual tension between Darcy and Natasha, and he knows this is going to be hot.

He’s not wrong. The two are eye fucking from the start of the scene, and when they kiss, Darcy lets out a little whimper, like she’s been dying for this. She grabs on to Natasha, who responds by touching her tongue to Darcy’s lips. Darcy opens her mouth to let Natasha in, and Tony tries not to moan out loud. He doesn’t need to give Clint an excuse to kick him out.

Darcy grabs Natasha’s ass, and Natasha pulls away just long enough to laugh and mutter something in Russian. Then they’re kissing again. Natasha opens Darcy’s lab coat and cups her breast, then slides her hand down, between Darcy’s legs. Darcy gasps. “Oh fuck,” she says. She sheds her shirt and tugs at the hem of Natasha’s shirt. “Off.”

Natasha smiles and says something else in Russian.

“That’s so hot,” Darcy says. “Talk more Russian.”

Natasha pulls her shirt over her head. “Of course, moya igrivaya devochka.”

They take off their bras moments later, and Natasha puts her mouth to Darcy’s nipple, making Darcy groan, “Yeah, fuck that’s good.” Natasha gives the other nipple some attention before sliding down to her knees and unbuttoning Darcy’s jeans. She kisses Darcy’s belly and then pulls down Darcy’s jeans and underwear. She says something in Russian that Tony doesn’t catch; then she’s rubbing her lips over Darcy’s cunt. Her tongue slides out, to tease at Darcy’s clit.

Yeah, it’s really, really hot.

Natasha brings Darcy to loud orgasm, and they share a long kiss before Darcy gets to her knees to return the favor. She slides two fingers into Natasha and gently rubs her clit with her thumb, teasing her. Natasha groans in frustration and says, “Mne nuzhno bolʹshe.” She looks down at Darcy with an edge to her gaze and adds, “Nemedlenno.” Tony can guess at what she’s saying.

Darcy obliges, putting her mouth to Natasha’s clit and tonguing at it enthusiastically as she fingers Natasha. Natasha says more stuff in Russian, possibly curses, as Darcy eats her out.

Natasha groans, “Ebat kopat!” And then she’s coming. She takes a few gasping breaths and then smiles down at Darcy, placing her hand on Darcy's cheek. “Milaya moyna,” she says, affectionately.

“Okay,” Clint says, breaking the mood. “Looks like that’s a wrap.”

Darcy and Natasha get on their clothes, Clint fiddles with the camera, and Tony leaves to have some private time.

[Translations in order: my playful girl, I need more, immediately, oh shit, my sweet.]

\-------------

So Tony’s been thinking about having Steve fuck him.

He’s never properly fucked a guy. Blowjobs, yeah, handjobs, yeah, but not fucking. And while he’s never imagined getting fucked up the ass—not even with that model from Brazil, who dropped less than subtle hints about pegging—he’s thinking about it now.

He knows about the prostate, of course. He’s done some exploring, but fingers are very different from a dick, and God knows Steve’s dick is not small. Thinking about Steve’s cock up his ass should be more intimidating than arousing, but Tony’s jerked off more than once to such thoughts lately.

Steve’s different from the Brazilian model, beyond the fact that Tony actually remembers Steve’s name. Steve’s—well, he’s Steve. All American boy, obnoxiously perfect, alarmingly attractive. And, you know, caring. Downright sweet. He wouldn’t hurt Tony. He’d take his time with Tony, making sure he stretched him out enough. He’d slide in slow, so slow—but then Tony would tell him to just fuck him already, goddammit. And Steve would fuck him like he meant it, like he fucked his last girlfriend—what was her name, Sherri?

Tony squeezes his cock. Now’s not the time to be having these thoughts. He’s down in his workshop, trying to get something accomplished, but he keeps thinking about Steve. They haven’t touched each other since their first time, and it’s starting to drive Tony crazy. He wants to do everything to Steve, wants to touch him everywhere, kiss him, lick him, taste him. He hasn’t masturbated this much since he was a teenager.

Tony grinds the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. Okay, maybe just a quick—

But before he can even finish that thought, the door opens and Steve walks in. He’s smiling, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Tony swallow hard. “Hey,” Steve says, and then he’s kissing Tony. He pulls back after a few seconds, looking anxious. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yeah,” Tony says, and grabs him, crushing Steve’s lips under his.

Steve backs Tony up against his worktable, his hips pressing against Tony’s. “Sorry,” he says, between kisses. “I just wanted you so much.”

“Oh my God,” Tony says. “Don’t apologize for this.” He slides his hands down Steve’s sides and then grabs Steve’s ass. “Wanted you too.”

Steve lifts Tony up onto the worktable, settling in between Tony’s legs, and starts kissing along Tony’s collarbone. “What do you want?” he says. Moans, really.

“I want—” Tony gasps when Steve slides his hand down the front of Tony’s jeans. “I want to suck you off.”

Steve draws back. He’s flushed, pupils wide with lust. “Are you sure?”

It’s not what Tony was planning on doing next with Steve, but right now Tony doesn’t have the patience to go up to his room and get fucked. He wants to know what kind of sounds Steve will make when Tony’s got his dick in his mouth. “Positive,” Tony says and hops down, gets to his knees in front of Steve. He puts his hands on Steve’s thighs and looks up Steve.

Steve’s biting his lip. It’s much hotter than it should be.

Tony unzips Steve’s pants and takes out his cock. He pauses just a moment, because he hasn’t done this in a long time, and even then, he didn’t suck many cocks. Then he puts his mouth to the tip of Steve’s cock, figuring that his enthusiasm should make up for lack of experience. Steve grabs the back of Tony’s head, so Tony figures he’s off to a good start.

He knows what he likes during blowjobs, so he tries to imitate what women have done to him. It should be weird having a cock in his mouth, but Steve’s making these really sexy moaning sounds and gasping Tony’s name, so it just feels good. Tony sucks and licks and tries for two seconds to deep throat Steve, but he backs off when he starts to gag.

“Easy,” Steve says, smiling down at Tony.

Tony hums around Steve’s cock, just to torment him a little, and Steve tips his head back and groans. And that’s it; Tony’s got to touch himself. He pauses long enough to unzip his jeans and get his hand on his cock, and then he’s back to sucking Steve off.

They’re both making breathless sounds, and Tony can tell that Steve’s close.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes, and Tony will never get tired of hearing Steve curse, especially in this context. He touches Tony’s jaw. “Gonna come, Tony.”

Tony groans and tries out this tongue trick an intern once used on him. That does it. Steve floods Tony’s mouth and Tony swallows down all that he can. Steve’s cock slips out of his mouth, and Tony jerks himself off quick and dirty. Within seconds, he’s coming all over his own hand.

Tony looks up; Steve looks down. Then Steve leans down and takes Tony’s hand, raising it to his mouth so he can lick the come off.

“Oh God, you’re so beautiful,” Tony blurts. He meant to say something else, but it doesn’t matter, because Steve starts kissing him.

Steve draws back and looks at Tony. “You’re beautiful too,” he murmurs.

Tony gets to his feet and, before things can get too lovey-dovey, says, “We’d do great in the porno, you know.”

Steve just smiles and shakes his head.

\----------

“Oh my God,” Tony mutters.

Darcy shushes him. “Quiet on set.”

“Is he even breathing?” Tony asks.

Darcy shoots him a look. “Shut up,” she says.

“But—”

Darcy punches his arm, and then returns to the camera. “Yeah, that’s nice,” she says, quietly.

She’s totally getting off on this, and Tony can’t blame her. Clint’s got Bruce’s cock halfway down his throat, and Tony could swear Clint hasn’t taken a breath since he started sucking Bruce off. And Bruce, reserved Bruce, is moaning like a dying man and softly cursing.

“Oh God,” Bruce gasps, as Clint draws back and then takes in Bruce’s cock again. Bruce grabs the back of Clint’s head. He’s got this great look on his face, like ecstasy to the point of pain. It’s not as hot as watching Natasha and Darcy, but it’s pretty enjoyable.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Bruce moans helplessly, and Tony guesses he’s about to come. Clint must sense it too, because he pulls off Bruce’s cock and starts jerking him off instead.

“Yeah,” Darcy murmurs, probably zooming in on Bruce’s cock. “Do it. Come on his face.”

And Bruce does, to Tony’s surprise. Clint aims Bruce’s cock right at his face and closes his eyes, letting Bruce come all over him. Bruce curses again, and as soon as he’s done, he looks down at Clint with horror. “Clint, I’m so sorry—”

Clint opens his eyes and drags his thumb through the come on his face. Then he sucks licks his thumb clean. With his eyes on Bruce and still on his knees, Clint opens his pants and takes out his cock to jerk himself off.

Bruce sinks down on the ground and touches Clint’s cock. “Can I?” he asks.

Clint laughs. “Yeah,” he says.

Bruce is hesitant at first, but he grows more confident as he pumps Clint’s cock. Clint grabs onto Bruce and thrusts into Bruce’s fist, groaning. “That’s good,” Clint says, tipping his head back. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard.

And then the two of them are kissing, and it’s messy and should be kind of gross, since Clint’s face is still covered in come. But it just gives Tony ideas.

Clint comes into Bruce’s hand, cursing. Darcy records his panting for a while and then shuts off the camera, tossing Clint a towel. “Very nice,” Darcy says, nodding approvingly. “That was hot as hell, boys. And Clint—wow.”

Clint grins at her. “Thanks.” He nods at Tony. “You know, we might just have something here. I’m betting Thor’s a beast in the sack, and I know Steve and you will do great on film.”

“Hey, no one said that Steve and I are—” Tony gestures.

“Of course you’re fucking,” Darcy says, as she packs away the camera. “The trouble is, how do we get Steve to agree to fuck on film?”

“He won’t do it,” Tony says.

“More’s the pity,” Darcy says. “It would be a great opening. Captain America fucking Iron Man. Who wouldn’t want to see that?”

“Your obsession with seeing me and Steve have sex is starting to worry me,” Tony says.

Darcy shrugs and looks to Bruce and Clint.

“Well,” Clint says, “you two have always had really strong sexual tension going on.”

“Not always,” Tony says.

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, has everyone been waiting for us to fuck?” Tony asks.

“Clint tried to start a betting pool,” Bruce says. “Natasha said no.”

“Yeah, well, I would have won,” Clint says. “You two have fucked, right? I mean, not just sucked each other off.”

“You know, for once I’m not in the mood to overshare,” Tony says.

“That means no,” Darcy stage whispers to Clint. She looks at Tony. “Good luck with that.”

Tony throws his hands up. “I’m leaving. Don’t discuss my sex life behind my back.”

Darcy just laughs.

\--------

For once, they’ve made it to a bed—Tony’s bed, as it happens—and they’re both naked. Steve’s pressed against Tony’s back, and his mouth is on Tony’s right shoulder. He bites down, and Tony gasps. “Sorry, sorry,” Steve says.

“No, it’s good,” Tony says, craning his neck so that he can kiss Steve. Steve slides his hand down Tony’s midsection and takes a hold of Tony’s cock. Tony writhes against him, trying to keep kissing Steve but mostly just groaning.

Tony reaches down to stop Steve’s hand. “Wait,” he says. “I want something else.”

“What’s that?” Steve says, in that low, sexy voice that makes Tony’s cock jump.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tony says.

For a moment, Steve doesn’t say anything. Tony looks back at him.

“You sure about this?” Steve asks.

Tony nods toward the nightstand. “Top drawer. You know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.” Steve looks down. “There were… things on the internet.” He’s blushing, and it’s so endearing Tony has to kiss him.

“I’m trusting you, here,” Tony says and lies back. “Be gentle.”

Steve reaches into the drawer and takes out lube and a condom. “You’ve never done this,” he says, tracing his fingers down the inside of Tony’s thigh, making him shiver. “You’re letting me be your first.” He kisses Tony’s thigh.

“Okay, forget that,” Tony says. “Don’t be gentle. I want you inside me, Steve. Want you to fuck me like you mean it.” Tony can’t help it; he tugs at his cock, but Steve grabs his wrist.

“No,” Steve says. His gaze is unusually intense, and it makes Tony’s mouth go dry. “You don’t get to touch yourself.” He pins Tony’s wrists to the bed. “Not yet. Understand?”

Unable to speak, Tony nods. He keeps his arms limp at his side when Steve moves his hands away.

Steve coats his fingers with lube. “Ready?”

“Fuck’s sake,” Tony groans. “Just do it already.”

Steve eases one finger into Tony, slowly working it in and out. Too slow, and Tony tells him so. Steve chuckles. “All right,” he says, pressing another finger into Tony. He moves his fingers in deep, probably searching for that spot that will—

“Oh God,” Tony gasps, arching off the bed as Steve hits it. “Yeah, more.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve says, but he pushes in a third finger.

Tony pushes back on Steve’s fingers, fucking himself on them. “Come on,” he says. “Come on, Steve.”

Steve ignores him, moving his fingers in and out until he’s satisfied. Then he rolls the condom onto his cock and coats his cock with lube. “All right,” he says. “I’m going to fuck you, like you want me to.”

Steve pushes into him, and yeah, Steve was right to take his time. You never really understand how big a man’s cock is, Tony thinks, until it’s up your ass. But the stretch feels kind of good, as much as it is kind of painful. Steve goes slow with this too, and now, Tony’s grateful. By the time Steve’s fully seated in him, Tony’s almost used to having Steve inside him.

“Good?” Steve asks, voice strained. He wants so bad to move, and oh God, hearing him like that makes Tony want to let Steve fuck him until he can’t move.

Tony says that, and Steve laughs. “I can do that,” he says, pulling back and then pushing back in, carefully.

“Yeah?” Tony says. “Prove it.”

Steve looks down at Tony, maintaining eye contact as he pulls back again and thrusts, hard, hard enough to make Tony gasp.

“Like that, yeah,” Tony says, grabbing onto Steve.

“Just tell me if I’m hurting you,” Steve says, before he fucks into Tony again.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the mood,” Tony says.

Steve stops. “I mean it, Tony.”

“Okay, all right,” Tony says. “I’ll cry uncle if I have to. But I’m not going to.”

On the next thrust, Steve hits Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Tony gets his legs around Steve’s waist, trying to get a better angle, wanting nothing more than to feel that burst of pleasure again.

Steve fucks Tony until Tony can’t even form a sentence and Steve’s muttering about how fucking beautiful Tony is like this, how Steve wants him to feel this for days, oh fuck, oh God, Tony. It’s everything Tony thought it would be, everything he could have hoped for.

“Touch yourself,” Steve says, and Tony does, exploding over his own hand within seconds. Steve follows, biting down on Tony’s shoulder as he comes.

Steve pulls out and rolls over next to Tony, and they both catch their breath.

“Let’s do it,” Steve says.

“I thought we just did,” Tony says.

“The porno,” Steve says. “I want to do it. With you.”

Tony looks over at Steve. “Really? You really want to do it?”

“Yes,” Steve says.

Tony looks up at the ceiling. “Darcy’s going to be delirious with joy.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

\-------------

Tony hasn’t told the others about Steve agreeing to the porno, so they film Thor and Jane’s scene like it’s the last of the porno.

It’s a good one to end on. Clint wasn’t wrong about Thor; he is a beast in bed, though Jane ends up on top. She’s bracing herself against the headboard and moving up and down on Thor’s sizeable cock, taking it like a pro. The contrast between the huge Thor and the petite Jane makes it all the more interesting to watch.

Darcy also wasn’t wrong about Jane, since it’s clear that she’s loving having the camera on her as she fucks herself on Thor’s cock. She’s groaning and cursing, and every so often, she throws a sly look at the camera. Tony would think it would ruin the illusion, but if anything, it makes the scene better. Like the viewers are in on a secret.

Thor was the nervous one at the start of the scene, but he got it up just fine and now he’s thrusting into Jane with vigor.

Jane reaches down to touch her clit. “Oh yeah, yes, fuck,” she gasps and then comes, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slack. She keeps fucking herself on Thor, and within a few seconds, she’s coming again.

“Nice,” Tony mutters.

“Right?” Darcy says. Like she’s had experience with Jane having multiple orgasms. Tony throws her a look, but Darcy doesn’t take her eyes off Jane and Thor.

Just after Jane’s second orgasm, Thor comes with a groan. The two kiss for a while, and then Clint calls it a wrap. “Thank you, Thor, Jane,” he says. “Excellent performance.”

Jane smiles down at Thor. “My pleasure,” she says.

They get dressed and leave the room, and Tony decides that now is the time to share the good news.

“So Steve’s decided to do the porno,” Tony says, without preamble.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Darcy says, grinning. “I’ll write up some dialogue tonight.”

“No,” Tony says. “Nothing artificial. It’s just going to be us.”

Darcy and Clint glance at each other. “Fair enough,” Darcy says. She didn’t give Thor and Jane that many lines, since they didn’t really need much of a set-up, anyway. It’s not a stretch to not give Tony and Steve lines. “Just two lovers, making love.”

“Fucking,” Tony says.

“Sure,” Darcy says, drawing out the word. “I look forward to it.” She and Clint leave the room.

And okay, Tony and Steve are definitely lovers, though Tony’s not fond of the term. But they’ve been consistently fucking long enough to be lovers. It’s not like they’re in love. They fuck a lot, and sometimes they go to that Chinese restaurant Steve loves or Tony’s favorite Mexican place. It’s not like they’re holding hands, walking through the park together. Although there was that one time when Steve wanted to feed the ducks at the park--seriously, what grown man does that?--and Tony stood and watched him, definitely not smiling and looking affectionate.

Okay, maybe to outsiders they’d looked like boyfriends, but they weren’t.

Except there was also that time when they went out to get ice cream together, and Steve had fucking dipped his finger in his own ice cream and then put a dot of ice cream right on the tip of Tony’s nose. And then he laughed and licked it off, right off Tony’s goddamn nose.

And actually, now that Tony thinks about it, they had been holding hands the other day went they went out walking the streets of Steve’s old neighborhood. Steve had told him all about the different places he’d gotten beat up in, and Tony hadn’t really noticed it at the time, but yeah, they were holding hands.

“Do you think we’re boyfriends?” Tony asks Steve, later.

“Yes,” Steve says.

Well, damn. 

\-------------  
Tony’s never made a sex tape, as far as he knows. It’s entirely possible that he made one while he was drunk enough to think it was a good idea and too drunk to remember it the next day. If he did, he’s sure Pepper disposed of it immediately. 

He’s starting to think that maybe having a drink or two would be a good idea. Tony loves sex and he loves attention, but standing in front of the camera, waiting for Clint to call action so that Steve and Tony can start having sex—it’s enough to intimidate a guy. He just hopes he’ll be able to get it up. Wouldn’t that be something, though. Tony Stark, playboy, unable to get it up on camera.

Steve knees apart Tony’s legs and steps in the spread v. “You good?” he murmurs, his mouth close to Tony’s ear.

“Yeah,” he says. 

“Ready, guys?” Clint says. 

Steve looks back at him. “We’re ready.”

“All right. Quiet on set. And action.”

Steve doesn’t jump right into it. He wraps his arms around Tony and just touches his lips to Tony’s. “Relax,” he says, softly, and how the hell is it that Steve’s the calm one in this?

Tony slides his hands up the back of Steve’s shirt. “I’m fine,” he says, against Steve’s mouth.

Steve hauls Tony up onto the worktable. “Oh yeah?” His eyes have that intensity Tony has come to associate with good things. He leans forward and kisses Tony’s neck, and then his opens his mouth to suck and bite at the skin over Tony’s pulse.

“Yeah,” Tony gasps. “I’m great.”

Steve reaches down between Tony’s legs and squeezes Tony’s cock, making him gasp again. “You sure about that?” he says, smirking.

“Just fucking come here,” Tony says, pulling Steve closer so that they can kiss. Tony hears a small moan that didn’t come from him or Steve, so he guesses that Darcy is really enjoying the show. Well, it’s only fair. Tony got to watch her have sex with Natasha, after all. 

Steve pulls back to take off his shirt, and God, Tony’s never going to get tired of seeing Steve’s chest revealed like that. “You’re so goddamn hot,” Tony says, rippling his fingers over Steve’s muscles. “It’s really not fair.”

Steve just tugs Tony off the table and turns him around, hands moving down Tony’s sides, slowly. “Shut up, Tony,” he murmurs, and then he tugs down Tony’s jeans and underwear. Tony kicks them off so that he can spread his legs wider. He figures Steve’s going to start prepping him, but instead, Steve drops to his knees. 

Tony glances back at him. “What are you doing back there?” he says, even though he has a pretty good idea. 

Steve just smirks and then leans forward.

“Oh fuck,” Tony says, at the first touch of Steve’s tongue. Of all the things he’d imagined Steve might be up for trying, rimming was not one of them. Not that Tony’s complaining. He’s already discovered that Steve’s got a talented tongue, and what he’s doing right now is making Tony’s toes curl. But it’s not enough; Tony needs Steve in him. “Oh God,” he says. “Steve, fuck me, you got to fuck me.”

Steve chuckles. “All right,” he says, snapping open the lube. It’s easier for Tony, now, to take Steve’s fingers, and Steve’s learned to hit Tony’s prostate nearly every time. So it’s not long before Tony’s groaning and swearing and begging Steve to just fuck him already. 

“So impatient,” Steve says, as he slides his cock inside Tony, who lets out a long moan. Steve leans down and murmurs, “I should make you really wait, one day.”

“Steve,” Tony groans, grabbing the edge of the table. They’ve flirted with elements of BDSM, but Tony wants to do it, properly. But now’s not the time.

Now, Steve’s fucking Tony relentlessly, grunting as he pounds into Tony. All Tony can do it gibber words and curses and cling to the table. More than once, Tony hears a sigh or a moan that doesn’t come from him or Steve, reminding him that they’re not alone. But it doesn’t really bother him. He’s kind of occupied.

“Close,” he says, and Steve changes his angle so that he’s hitting Tony’s prostate on every thrust, so that Tony’s coming, untouched, within seconds. He sags against the table, sort of just letting Steve do his thing until he comes. 

Steve pulls out, and Clint calls cut. Tony straightens and starts putting his clothes back on. 

Steve kisses him. “That was great,” he said, grinning.

“You were great,” Tony says. “I knew you would be.”

“Oh my God,” Darcy says, sounding like she’s been holding back her words for a while. “That was so hot. I mean, rimming? Oh God. Ridiculously hot. And the way Steve was just pounding away. Fuck.” Darcy fans herself. “My life is complete. Is Natasha around?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Steve says, looking mildly concerned. 

“Great, we’re going to have sex,” Darcy says, darting out of the room. 

“She really liked that,” Steve says. “Why?”

“Same reason I like watching her and Natasha, I guess,” Tony says. 

“Oh,” Steve says. He frowns. “She _really_ liked that.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony says. “And believe me, you don’t want to.”

\---------------------

Darcy takes a few days to edit together the footage they have, and then they set up a showing for everyone who participated. They gather in the living room, and Jarvis loads the porno. From this point on, only the people in this room will be authorized to have access to the porno, and they won’t be able to make copies. Not that Tony doesn’t trust his fellow Avengers, but they can’t take any chances.

_Darcy Lewis presents the REAL Avengers Porno_ is how the porno opens, along with a series of shots of the Avengers, which Tony doesn’t recall Clint or Darcy taking. 

_Directed by Tony Stark. Filmed by Clint Barton._

Clint shakes his head, smiling at Darcy. “You went all out on this, didn’t you?”

Darcy smiles back at him. “You guys deserve it.” 

Pretty quickly, the footage of Tony and Steve starts up. And Tony has to agree with Darcy, it’s hot to watch. After Tony and Steve, there’s Natasha and Darcy’s scene, which is very enjoyable to relive. 

Tony notices that Darcy and Natasha are sitting together, and Natasha squeezes Darcy’s thigh when their scene opens. Now that he thinks of it, he hasn’t seen much of Darcy or Natasha lately, and when he has, they’ve usually been together. Looks like something special came out of their scene.

Next, they get to view Bruce and Clint’s scene. Bruce ducks his head, blushing, as he moans and groans on the television. Clint watches intently, nodding in approval of his own cock-sucking abilities. 

Last is Thor and Jane, and as Tony had suspected, Jane’s occasional glances at the camera don’t ruin the scene, but enhance it. 

The scene fades to black, and the word “Fin” appears. 

“That was so good,” Darcy sighs. “It’s such a shame that we can’t release it to the world.”

“Fury would kill me, if Pepper didn’t get to me first,” Tony says. “But you’re welcome to watch it anytime here. Good job on the editing, by the way.”

Darcy gives a little bow. “Thank you. I took a film class once in college.” She looks at the others in the room. “Awesome job, everyone. Thanks for going along with our crazy idea.”

“It was a pleasure, my lady Darcy,” Thor says. “We should all be proud of this endeavor.”

Darcy held out her hand to Natasha. “Let’s go relive some memories,” she says, and they leave the room together. Jane and Thor have started to make out. 

“Huh,” Tony says. He turns to Steve. “Want to have sex?”

“Maybe later,” he says, smiling. “I have some work to do.”

“What, like paperwork? That’s so boring, Steve,” Tony whines. 

Steve kisses him lightly. “Later.” He starts to leave.

Tony looks at Clint and Bruce. “Well?” he says.

“Tony,” Steve says.

“Just kidding.”

\-----------------

Fury’s standing at the head of the table in their usual meeting room at SHIELD headquarters. 

“So,” Tony says, “new villain we need to check out.”

Fury looks at Tony, stone-faced. “No,” he says. He clicks the small remote in his hand, and the screen behind him turns on.

The opening of the Avengers porno starts to play.

“Oh shit,” Tony mutters. Okay. Think. Tony can talk his way out of anything. What does he need to say in this situation. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Really?” Fury says. He clicks the remote again, skipping to the part where Steve’s balls-deep in Tony’s ass.

“Oh God.” Steve buries his face in his hands. 

“Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like,” Tony says. “But how’d you get this? I had it encrypted, way beyond the skills of any SHIELD agent.”

Natasha and Clint both throw him sharp glares.

“It was sent to me.” Fury clicks the remote again, and Loki appears on the screen. 

“Director Fury, I thought you might be keenly interested in the footage in this file,” Loki says. “My brother was kind enough to share this with me, but I suspect you won’t be pleased with what your Avengers have been up to.”

“Thor!” everyone shouts. 

“What the fuck, man?” Clint says. “Why would you show that to Loki?”

Thor looks mortified. “I did not think he could make a copy,” he says. “Tony, you said that such a thing was impossible.”

“For a person, yeah,” Tony says. “An enchanter? Fuck, I don’t know what they can do.”

“I only thought my brother would enjoy watching the film,” Thor says. “On Asgard, my brother and I often shared stories of our sexual conquests.”

Which suggested Loki had sex, an image Tony didn’t need in his mind. 

“How many people have seen this?” Steve asks.

“Only me, as far as I can tell,” Fury says. “Avengers, you have a new mission. You will destroy every copy of this porno, and you will track down Loki and destroy all copies he has. Understood?”

Tony had no intention of destroying his copy of the porno, but he nodded anyway. “We’re on it. Do you know where Loki is?”

Shamed, Thor nodded. “He has an apartment,” he says. “Please believe me, I didn’t think he would do something like this. I think he only meant to play a trick. I doubt he’s released the film to others.”

“You better be sure about that,” Fury says. “We’ve got a good PR department, but they’re not that good.” He turns off the screen. “Avengers, you have your mission. Get it done.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone suggested Loki might be jealous that he didn't get in on the porno. I thought I'd run with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest epilogue ever.

“So what’s the deal, Loki?” Tony asks. “Were you jealous you didn’t get in on the action?”

Loki smirks. “I’m the god of mischief, Stark,” he says. “What do you think?”

“You’re supposed to be on our side now, Loki,” Steve says. “This is a breach of trust.”

Loki looks at Steve with—is that hunger in his eyes? Oh, Tony nailed it on the jealousy thing. And who wouldn’t want to fuck Steve? “Merely a prank, Captain,” he says. “I promise you, I have retained no copies of the film.”

“We’re supposed to trust you on that?” Clint says.

“What would you do? You’re in my lair, so to speak,” Loki says. His lair is actually an expensive apartment in Manhattan. “You can have a look around, assure yourself that your dirty movie isn’t here.”

“Yeah, like this is your only hideout,” Clint says. “Can we just beat him up?”

“Please,” Bruce mutters.

“Look, clearly you’re more tech-savvy than your brother,” Tony says. “No offense, Thor. What I’d like to do is have Jarvis check out your computer and any other gadgets you’ve got, just to be safe.”

Loki hums. “I don’t think I like that,” he says. “How am I to know you wouldn’t leave a copy of your AI in my technology, to track what I’m doing?”

“Good point,” Tony says. “I would totally do that. But what if I give you something you want?”

“And what’s that, Stark?” Loki asks, his gaze landing on Steve.

Tony puts his arm around Steve. “A threesome,” he says. “You, me, and Steve.”

“What?” Steve says. “You’re joking, right? Of course you’re joking.”

“No joke,” Tony says, looking at Loki. “What do you say?”

“I think I have a say in this,” Steve says, sounding alarmed. 

“Come on, Steve,” Tony says. “You wouldn’t hit that? Bet he’s great in the sack. Tell him, Loki.”

“It would be impolite to brag,” Loki says. He looks Steve and Tony up and down. “I accept your offer, Stark. I’ll let you AI in, and you’ll let me in.” 

“This is not happening,” Steve says.

“It’s for the greater good, babe,” Tony says, patting Steve on the back. “So. Your place, tomorrow evening?”

“I look forward to it,” Loki says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Steve/Loki/Tony to follow? We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

“You still okay with this?” Tony says, tracing his fingers along Steve’s jawline. They’re both naked in Loki’s bed, and Loki, also naked, is sitting at the end of the bed, watching them. It’s not the best time to back out, but Tony wants to make sure Steve’s really committed to doing this.

“Yeah,” Steve says, quietly. “He’s. Well. He’s not so bad looking.”

“I take that as a high compliment from you, Captain,” Loki says, sliding behind Steve. “You will enjoy this.” He strokes the inside of Steve’s thigh and presses his lips to Steve’s neck.

Steve shivers. “Yeah,” he says. “So—”

Tony kisses him before he can start talking logistics. Steve loves to plan, but a good threesome has to involve some spontaneity. Tony should know.

Tony can feel Loki, can hear him kissing Steve’s neck. Steve moans into Tony’s mouth and then grabs onto Tony’s hip. “Oh God,” Steve says against Tony’s lips, and Tony guesses that Loki’s touching Steve’s cock now.

Tony draws back so he can watch Loki’s thin fingers moving over Steve’s cock, his touch too light to bring Steve to orgasm. Steve’s got his head tipped back and his eyes closed. He looks beautiful like this.

“Stark. I want you to suck him off,” Loki says, withdrawing his hand.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Loki’s blunt request, but it’s not like there’s any reason to hold back, not now that they’re naked and kissing and touching freely. “You got it,” he says and leans down to take Steve’s cock in his mouth. He knows how Steve likes it, knows just how to use his tongue to make Steve swear and squirm.

Tony looks up—a hard angle for his neck, but he wants to see what Loki’s doing.

Loki’s rubbing his fingers over Steve’s nipples, and as soon as he notices Tony looking, he starts talking.

“Look at him,” Loki says into Steve’s ear. “See how he loves your cock?” He pauses run his tongue along the edge of Steve’s ear. “Fuck his mouth,” Loki whispers, loud enough that Tony can hear. “He’ll love it. Won’t you, Stark?”

Tony groans, his own cock twitching. He doesn’t pull back to answer, just sucks down Steve’s cock eagerly.

Hesitantly, Steve thrusts up. Tony’s gotten really good at taking cock—from both ends—so he can handle Steve fucking his mouth. Especially since he knows that Steve will be careful with him. He always is.

Steve grabs a fistful of Tony’s hair and slowly thrusts in and out of Tony’s mouth. Tony tries to stay still, so that Steve will take the lead on this.

Tony looks up again at Steve, who’s looking down at him. “Fuck, Tony,” he says, in that strained voice that tells Tony it won’t take him long to come.

So Tony starts making noises, soft little moans that he knows Steve loves, that will make Steve go crazy. Steve jerks his hips up, panting harshly. “You’re so perfect,” Steve says.

“Come, Captain,” Loki says, reminding them of his presence. “I want to see you come.”

And Steve does come, shaking, bent over Tony. Tony swallows down as much as he can, but some of it drips out of his mouth. Tony pulls back, and then Loki’s grabbing him and kissing him, licking the come out of Tony’s mouth and from his lips.

“Should have known you’d be kinky,” Tony says, when they break apart.

Loki looks at Steve, moving his fingers down Steve’s side. “I imagine you unusually virile, Captain,” he says. “You have a short refractory period?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony says. “It’s great.” They’ve spent many hours in bed together, taking advantage of Steve’s unique body.

“Good,” Loki says. “I want you to fuck me. As for you, Stark, I will suck you while he fucks me.”

Steve frowns. “Are you okay with that, Tony?”

“Watching you fuck Loki while getting my dick sucked?” Tony says. “I can live with that.” He lies back on the bed, legs spread, while Steve gets out the lube and a condom. Loki settles in between Tony’s legs. It’s not a bad sight, seeing Loki getting ready to blow him.

“Ready?” Steve asks Loki. His fingers are slick with lube.

“Yes,” Loki says. He arches back when Steve sinks a finger inside him. “I am not a mortal,” he says. “I can take much more than that, Captain.”

Tony watches Steve push two more fingers inside Loki and move them in and out. Tony can tell he’s searching for Loki’s prostate—if Loki even has one. Steve wants Loki to enjoy this, of course, because he’s Steve and Steve’s like that.

“Come on, Steve,” Tony says. “Fuck him already.”

Loki jolts and gasps. Apparently his anatomy’s the same as a human’s, since Steve just found his prostate. “Listen to Stark,” Loki says, voice ragged. “I can take it.”

“All right,” Steve says and rolls the condom on. He lines his cock up, and then starts to ease in. Halfway through he thinks better of it and thrusts forward, so that his hips are flush against Loki’s ass.

Loki responds well to this, grabbing handfuls of the sheets and cursing.

“Ahem,” Tony says, and Loki looks up and smirks at him.

“Don’t worry, Stark,” Loki says. He groans when Steve pulls back and then fucks into him. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” He lowers his mouth to Tony’s cock, tongue darting out to lick up the precome beaded at the head of Tony’s cock. He sucks on the tip, remaining remarkably stable and focused even as Steve thrusts into him. Then he slides his mouth down, taking in Tony’s cock like a pro.

Tony can’t decide who to focus his attention on, Loki sucking his cock or Steve fucking Loki. Steve’s at his best, snapping his hips quickly, mercilessly. It’s the way Tony loves to have Steve fuck him, and from his muffled moans and grunts, Loki’s enjoying it too.

Tony wasn’t expecting the threesome to be this hot, but watching Steve fuck Loki, feeling Loki’s hot tongue on his cock? It’s better than any threesome he’s ever had, and he’s had some good ones in his sexual career.

Steve’s watching Loki sucking Tony’s cock. “Yeah,” he says, to Tony. “Said you’d love getting your mouth fucked, but look at him.” He thrusts hard into Loki, who grabs on to Tony’s hips. “So desperate for this, he’d do anything.” Steve rubs his thumb in a circle over the base of Loki’s spine. “Wouldn’t you?” And then he goes still, looking down at Loki, waiting for him to speak some protest.

Loki pulls his mouth off Tony’s cock and smiles. “Do you beg for him?” he asks Tony.

“Beg? Yeah, Steve’ll make you beg,” Tony says. “Even you.”

“You wanted me,” Steve says, reaching around to take a hold of Loki’s cock. He moves his hand, slowly. “You didn’t want to fuck me. You wanted me to fuck you.” He pulls back and thrusts into Loki once, and Loki takes in sharp breath. “Will you ask for it?”

“Just ask nicely,” Tony says, stroking his own cock. “He’s a stubborn bastard, believe me.”

Loki looks away. Steve’s totally still now, cock buried in Loki, hand around Loki’s cock. Waiting. “Please,” Loki says, his voice carefully controlled. “Fuck me, Captain.”

“Not really what I’d call begging,” Tony says, but Steve seems satisfied. He starts thrusting into Loki again, and Loki returns his mouth to Tony’s cock.

Tony knows he’s not going to last long. Loki’s got a talented mouth, and he can feel himself getting close to the edge. He looks up at Steve, sees Steve looking at him, and Steve nods, like he’s giving Tony permission to come—and while they may be in a semi-BDSM relationship, at least in bed, Tony doesn’t need Steve’s permission to come. But he does, forgetting, in the hot rush of pleasure, to give Loki some warning.

Loki swallows down his come, no problem, and pulls his mouth off Tony’s cock. He presses the side of his face against the bed, raising his ass higher and pushing back against Steve’s thrusts. 

Steve’s still got his hand on Loki’s cock, and Tony watches Loki come undone as Steve starts jerking him off as he fucks him. Steve’s getting close, Tony can read it on his face, but it’s Loki who comes first, gasping words in a language Tony doesn’t recognize. Steve follows, grabbing on to Loki’s hip hard enough that Loki would bruise, if he weren’t a god.

Steve pulls out and rolls over next to Tony, while Loki collapses between Tony’s legs. For a few moments, it’s all panting breaths, and then Steve looks over at Tony and smiles. “That went better than expected,” he says.

Loki laughs and gets up off the bed. “Did you expect to be disappointed?” he says, and suddenly, he’s fully dressed.

“Sort of expected you to take advantage of the situation,” Steve says, pulling Tony close to him. “I… I liked that. A lot.” He ducks his head. “Maybe we could do it again, sometime?”

“What, am I not enough for you?” Tony says, feigning hurt.

“No, I—” He smiles, catching on. “You liked it, too.”

“Yeah,” Tony says. “We should do it again. What you say?” He looks to Loki. “You up for it?”

Loki has this smug look on this face, like he was expecting this part all along. “I await your next invitation.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desperate times, desperate measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774253) by [Kato86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato86/pseuds/Kato86)




End file.
